Half-Alien Hedgehog: Holidays on Earth
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place where Shadow starts a new life on planet Earth with his true lover Nebula and she helps him learn the holidays.
**Yup, I love the holidays. My favorite is Halloween and Christmas. Though I'm getting a little too old for these holidays but I still enjoy it.**

 **Official Characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Nebula, Raven, Navy, and Petunia belongs to me.**

* * *

 _ **4th of July**_

It has been a few days since Shadow lived on planet Earth. The day he came to Earth was on June 19th. And Nebula decides to make the day of June 19 as Shadow's birthday on Earth. Back on Shadow's old home planet, they never have a date of birth or anything special to celebrate.

Today was the 4th of July, the celebration of Independence Day or like America's birthday.

"Today is Independence Day. Kind a like America's birthday for example" Nebula said, "It's usually celebrated here in United States of America once a year"

"Interesting. But who made this holiday?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Not exactly made. It all started way back in history. The day in 1776 that the Declaration of Independence was adopted by the Continental Congress" Nebula explained.

"Oh, okay. So what do people do to celebrate Independence Day?" Shadow asked.

"They put up fireworks in the sky at night time and usually picnics during the day. Fireworks are like rockets shooting up in the sky and explode. Don't worry, it's not scary. But it's very loud too. Rouge usually puts on her earmuffs to cover her ears since bats have good hearing" Nebula said.

"Oh okay. Guess that's something for a bat. Well good thing an alien like me can never get deaf or sick" Shadow said.

"I see. It's nearly sunset; so let's head to Sonic's place. Our friends are waiting for us to show up. Trust me, you'll feel amazed to see the fireworks" Nebula said.

"Uh okay" Shadow shrugs.

 **xxx**

Later at Sonic's place, the gang was all in place for the events fireworks event.

"This is gonna be one hell of a blast this year" Sonic smirked.

"Yes. Blow fireworks up" Shadow said, knowing what this means.

"Yep. Wanna try to ignite the match cord to the fireworks?" Sonic asked.

"Uhh…..perhaps we should let Blaze show him, Sonic" Nebula suggested.

"Very well. Stand aside" Blaze ignites a flame on her finger. She set the cord on fire and it set off a firework into the sky.

 ***BOOOOM***

It startled Shadow but when he saw the explosion in the sky, it had some colorful sparks that he has never ever seen in his life.

"It's beautiful" Shadow said.

"Yes. Alright lets fire some more" Nebula said.

"Oh it will be my pleasure" Blaze set more cords on fire to the fireworks. They all flew into the sky and exploded into colorful sparks in the sky. The most prominent color of the sparks were pink and yellow or red. Shadow was truly amazed by this all.

"I told ya you would be amazed" Nebula giggled.

Shadow nods for a 'yes', he continues to look at the fireworks exploding in the sky into sparkles, "The sparkles look like magic to me" Shadow said.

"Aww…." Nebula said and nuzzled her head on Shadow's chest fur.

Shadow smiled and purred, "My shiny star" he nuzzled his chin on her head. He then looked up in the sky, "You and I are kinda in the right place on Earth where they make best fireworks" Shadow said.

* * *

 _ **Halloween**_

After learning a bit of Labor Day and Columbus Day, it was now the 31st of October. Nebula explained a bit of Halloween to her husband Shadow. Though she may be a little too old to go trick or treating but she didn't care. Halloween can be for anyone.

"Halloween is one of my favorite holidays. Don't worry, Shads. There are no real monsters, they're just costumes" Nebula said.

"Okay. That means we dress up like many types of monsters or ghosts?" Shadow said.

"Not just as monsters. It can be anything. Princesses, humans, pirates, anything" Nebula said, "Children love Halloween a lot because they like to get candy. I wonder in the future if our child would enjoy Halloween too" she said, rubbing her belly. It wasn't bulging yet since she's 2 months pregnant.

"I'm sure he or she will" Shadow smiled and rubbed her tummy.

"Oh, Shadow" Nebula smiled.

Then they decide to try out some costumes for themselves at home. Nebula chose a vampire costume while Shadow a Predator suit.

"RAAAAAH!" Shadow pretended to roar in the predator suit.

"Hehehehe….. Hissssss!" Nebula hissed playfully at Shadow.

Shadow chuckled and took off the predator mask showing his real face.

"I ain't that spooky? But this"? Shadow made his face briefly in his Black Arm form.

"Yup, that's very spooky but that doesn't scare me" Nebula smirked.

Shadow goes back to his standard appearance and puts the predator mask back on.

"Here we go. Your first time learning how to trick-or-treat" Nebula said, giving him the Halloween candy bag.

"Okay" Shadow said.

As soon as they are at the neighbors' street, Nebula points at the children and their parents going from door to door to get candy.

"Watch how the kids do trick-or-treating" she said.

Shadow sees how the children and their parents go to each door and shouts 'Trick or Treat' when the person opens the door. He saw how they got candy.

"Wow, so all I have to say is 'Trick or Treat' and that's it?" Shadow asked her.

"Yup. Let's try it together" Nebula said.

They go to the neighbor's door and rings the doorbell. The neighbor, who's dressed up like a ghost opened the door.

"Hello?"

"TRICK OR TREAT!" both Shadow and Nebula shouted.

"Whoa. Hehehe….. Here you go. Nice costumes" the neighbor said handing over some candy.

"Thanks. Happy Halloween" Nebula said.

"Happy Halloween to you two" the neighbor said before closing the door. Shadow looked into his bag to see he got skittles, chocolate and gummy worms.

 **xxx**

A while later after trick-or-treating around the neighbors, they both head back to Nebula's apartment with a bag full of candy. Shadow really enjoyed Halloween for the first time. But he has no idea what candy really is.

"Did you have fun, hon?" Nebula asked her husband.

"Yes I have. But what exactly is candy?" Shadow wondered holding a gummy worm.

"Sugar snacks" Nebula said, "But they're not really food. Some taste sweet. When it comes to little kids, they get very hyper when they eat candy. My favorite candy is they Hershey chocolate bar" she took out the Hershey chocolate bar from the bag.

"Let's share" Shadow said. Nebula breaks the chocolate bar in half and gave the other half to Shadow, he ate it while Nebula had her half. She ate her half and it still tasted good.

"Mmmm… groovy" Shadow liked the taste, "I like this candy"

"Good to hear" Nebula smiled back.

* * *

 _ **Thanksgiving**_

Everyone was at Sonic and Amy's place, setting up all the food in the dining room. Shadow sees a plate of turkey but he thought it was chicken.

"I'm confused. Is it chicken?" Shadow asked, looking at the roasted turkey.

"Nope it's a turkey" Nebula said.

"They do look alike when roasted" Shadow said.

"They sure do but the chicken is small while the turkey is large. Also, the turkey meat has tryptophan. The stuff that makes the person feel a little sleepy. Don't worry, it's perfectly normal. It happened to me a lot in my life when it comes to Thanksgiving" Nebula said.

"Wow. Let's see if it happens to me too" Shadow said.

"We'll see. Oh, and Thanksgiving was originally celebrated as a day of giving thanks for the blessing of the harvest and of the preceding year" Nebula said.

"Okay" Shadow said, holding a corn up to eat.

"Not yet, Shads. We have to do grace" Nebula said. Sonic and the gang got in their seats.

"Oh, right" Shadow said and held his friends' hands to do their grace. As they did their grace, they can now eat.

Shadow took the leg of the turkey and placed it on his plate. He slices a piece of it and ate it, "Hmm…..it almost tastes like chicken"

"Yup. Guess that they belong to same family" Sonic said.

Shadow nodded and resumes eating, "How long does the tryptophan make us sleepy?" he asked.

"That depends on whether the person can resist it or not" Nebula said.

"Okay. I don't feel it yet" Shadow said.

"We'll see" Nebula smirked slyly.

After eating, Shadow was yawning a bit after having turkey.

"So it did have an effect on you?" Nebula asked Shadow, yawning slightly.

"Yup. It did" Shadow said a bit tired.

"Wow, it does work on him" Sonic chuckled.

"You were right. Even on me it makes me sleepy" Shadow said.

"Yup. Better luck next time" Sonic said.

"How long does the effect last?" Shadow asked.

"A few minutes or so I guess" Sonic shrugs.

"Okay, because I need to stay awake now" Shadow said and tried to keep his eyelids open.

"Me too" Nebula said, a little tired.

"I can't wait to see when our baby is born in 6 months" Amy said, rubbing her belly underneath her dress.

"I promise I'll be a great father to it" Sonic said holding his wife.

"You will Sonikku. You are a good husband too" Amy said and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Nebula asked.

"We're not sure. But we'll see" Amy said.

"Can't wait to see him or her soon. Shadow and I are also waiting for our baby to be born soon. Somewhere in the month of May" Nebula said, rubbing her swollen belly. She was 3 months pregnant.

Shadow goes up to her and rubs her belly, "I guess it's gonna be a baby girl" he then listened on Nebula's belly, hearing a pulse from there.

"Could be. I wonder if she'll look like you, hon" Nebula smiled.

"I'm gonna be a godfather soon" Silver said in excitement.

"Yep. We'll see if you become a good one" Shadow said.

"Oh thanks" Silver said and smiles.

"And me as a godmother too" Blaze said.

"Yep. A great family we are too, with our friends" Nebula said. Shadow goes up to his wife and rubs his nose on her nose.

"Indeed. Let's hope our child learns nothing about Black Doom" Shadow said.

"I'm sure he or she won't, sweetie. Our child is too young to understand soon" Nebula said.

Shadow smiles and continues to rub her pregnant belly, "I can't wait to be a father soon"

"And I can't wait to be a mother soon" Nebula said and Shadow smiles again.

* * *

 _ **Christmas**_

Nebula already explained to Shadow what Christmas is. She even showed him the Christmas lights around every neighbor's house. It was so beautiful at how they light up at night.

"When our child is born, he or she will sure be a good one so he or she will get a lot of Christmas gifts" Nebula said.

"Yeah. And I sure hope I'll be good too. Even though I'm not a kid anymore. But I'm starting to like Christmas" Shadow said.

"Aww…" Nebula smiles and nuzzled her cheek on her husband's muzzle.

"Hey, guys. Would you like some gingerbread cookies?" Blaze came into the living room with a tray of gingerbread cookies.

"Thanks" Shadow takes a gingerbread cookie and ate it. Nebula took one too and ate it, "Yum….tastes good"

"It's a family recipe" Blaze said and goes back to the kitchen to help Silver. Shadow and Nebula then goes outside and makes a snowman together.

"Yeah, I always loved making snowman when I was a kid. It's so much fun" Nebula giggled.

"Wow. Well let's see if I can make a snow angel" Shadow said, he fell on his back and tried to make an snow angel, when he got up it looked like the snow angel had horns.

"Wow" Nebula said.

"Well, try yours" Shadow playfully pushes her down and she laughed when she did her snow angel. When she got up she made a ring above it and smiled.

"Isn't it cute?" Nebula asked.

"Yeah it is. And Nebula, look what I got" Shadow held out a mistletoe.

Nebula knew that Shadow wants a kiss from under the mistletoe, so she kissed him on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Nebula" Shadow said.

"Merry Christmas to you Shadow" Nebula said.

* * *

 _ **Valentine's Day**_

"Is Valentine's Day like doing a love couple or something?" Shadow asked.

"Something like that. Valentine's Day is a Feast day of Saint Valentine. The celebration of love and affection. On Valentine's Day we send greeting cards and gifts to our friends, lovers, and family" Nebula said.

"Oh I see. Well let's go together to the carnival" Shadow said. They both walked to a Valentine themed carnival and saw many couples together there.

"Wow, that's a lot of red hearts I see" Shadow chuckled.

"Yes, red as your streaks and eyes" Nebula said.

"Oh thanks honey" Shadow said. Nebula smiles sweetly and nuzzled against his shoulder.

"…..purrrrrr…" Shadow purred out loud.

Nebula giggled at his cute purring and continues. Shadow pushed her off gently since he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Sorry, I can't control my purring" Shadow said.

"That's normal, hon" Nebula said.

"I know. But let's get to the Ferris wheel to have a nice view on Valentine's day" Shadow said.

"Sure" Nebula goes with him to the Ferris wheel at the carnival. They were the first ones to go there and they got on.

Nebula was rubbing her belly, she's now 6 months pregnant and already had a scan appointment from the doctor to see what the gender the baby is. It was a girl.

"Say Shadow, got a good name for the baby?" Nebula asked. Shadow thought for a moment then came up with an answer.

"I would say Raven. Well after you since your full name is Nebula Raven Emerald" Shadow said.

"Aw…. that's a beautiful name for her. I hope she gets strong like us" Nebula said, she then felt her tummy kicked inside and gasped.

"She kicked" Nebula gasped.

"Did she?!" Shadow gasps in excitement. He placed his hand on her tummy and felt another kick there, "Whoa….she's strong"

"Yes, She is. I bet she'll beat you in arm wrestling" Nebula joked.

"Hehehe… good one Nebula. Good one" Shadow chuckled.

A while later after the ride; they saw Amy and Sonic walking up to them. Amy was now 6 months pregnant and they found out that they're having twins. One boy and one girl. It was very surprising that they didn't know it was gonna be twins.

"Hi guys" Amy waved to them.

"Hi Amy. Hi Sonic" Nebula said and sees that they got some Valentine gifts for them. They got the gifts and saw it was a heart where it said 'for your child' and red roses.

"Aww…..Thank you so much" Nebula said.

"Thanks and, uh, you got gifts for me and Sonikku?" Amy asked.

"Sure did. It's in the car. We didn't know you were here at the carnival" Shadow said.

"It's okay. We'll get them when we are finished here" Sonic said.

"Okay then" Shadow said and the four hedgehogs continue to go around and see what else they can do.

* * *

 _ **Mother's Day**_

Shadow and Nebula now have a healthy baby daughter that was born on May 1st. She's now a few days old since today is Mother's Day.

"I don't know much about my mother when I was a baby. My guess is maybe she looks a bit like me" Shadow said, holding his baby daughter in his arms.

"Must be since you are part hedgehog and Eclipse is not" Nebula said. Baby Raven gurgled and giggled while playing with her daddy's fluffy chest fur.

"Hey stop!" Shadow flicks her hand away with his finger.

"Bwahehehehe" Raven giggled and then held onto Shadow, wanting to be with her father.

"Awww…. seems we got a daddy's girl" Nebula shook her head smiling and pets Raven.

"…Ma….." Raven reached her arms out for her mommy.

"Aw…. she's trying her first words, despite being a few days old" Nebula held her close and cradles her.

"Cute. I think it's because she has my alien genes, which makes her learn fast than normal babies on Earth" Shadow said.

"I see. Okay Raven, try again" Nebula said to Raven.

"Ma...ma...Mama!" Raven stuttered before finally saying her first word.

"She said her first words! Good girl" Nebula said before tickling her tummy.

"Hehehehehehe!" Raven giggled once more and made her eyes cute.

"Happy Mother's Day, hon" Shadow smiled.

"Thank you Shadow. I love you" Nebula said. They put Raven in her crib where she had her glowing Teddy bear.

She pulled it close to her and the Teddy began glowing in rainbow colors much to her joy.

"Ga ba ga ga" Raven said in baby language.

"Aww…..you're so cute" Nebula giggled.

Shadow then decided to play with Raven a little by holding her Teddy in front of her.

"Who is the lucky happy bear around?" He said in a babyish voice while playing with Raven. She was clapping her small hands in joy and she crawls up to try reach for it.

"Aww….you make such a lovely father" Nebula smiled.

"Thanks" Shadow said and then he picks up Raven to pass her to Nebula.

Raven looked up to her mother's eyes and held her hands out, "Mama!"

"Good girl!" Nebula tickled her daughter's tummy.

"Ahahahahaha!" Raven laughed so hard for being ticklish on her tummy.

"So cute" Shadow said.

"Dada" Raven called for Shadow.

"She called me dada" Shadow said. He goes up to his wife and daughter, having their family moment together.

* * *

 _ **Father's Day**_

Nebula and her daughter went shopping at the store to buy something for Shadow. For the first time that young baby Raven gives something for her alien father. Shadow was at work today so Nebula has plenty of time to get something.

"So little Raven. What do you think we should buy for your daddy?" Nebula asked her daughter. Raven looks around, she still haven't learn to talk properly but could crawl on her own. Right now she was sitting in a stroller.

"Well, anything that looks good" Nebula tells her.

Then Raven eyed a small jade statue, "Mama, Wa wa ga wabba" Raven pointed at it.

"What is it, sweetie?" Nebula said.

Raven pointed at the small jade statue that resembled a Chinese dragon.

Nebula goes up to it and picked it up, "He's definitely gonna love this"

Raven smiled and claps her hands a bit. Nebula puts it in the basket and goes to pay for it.

 **xxx**

Shadow was heading back home and he wondered how Nebula is doing with Raven at home. He checked his iPhone and it was 06:48 pm.

"I wonder what we're gonna have for dinner" Shadow said. Once he arrived, he opens the door and saw baby Raven crawling up to him with Nebula behind.

"Hey, sweetie" Shadow chuckled and picks her up.

"Hi Shadow. How was your day at work?" Nebula asked.

"Good, a lot of training with Rouge and helping with some cases" Shadow said.

"Also, I got a surprise for you. Close your eyes and no peaking" Nebula leads him to the dining room while Shadow closed his eyes. They stopped at the table where the jade dragon statue stood.

"Open now" Nebula tells him. Shadow opens his eyes and saw the statue shining.

"Is that thing to me?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Happy father's day from Raven" Nebula said, nodding to Raven.

"…..dada…" Raven flickers her eyes cutely.

"Aw… you are so cute doing that. Thank you" Shadow awed and pinched her cheek playfully making her giggle.

"Hehehehehe…. Dada" Raven said and hugged her father.

"You are so cute Raven" Shadow said and cradles her.

"Happy Father's Day" Nebula said.

"Thank you Nebula" Shadow hugs her too. They then had their dinner for tonight.

* * *

 _ **Happy Birthday Shadow**_

It was June 19th and the gang was at Shadow and Nebula's luxury apartment to celebrate Shadow's birthday. Even though he doesn't know his date of birth from his alien planet but Nebula gave him a date of birth of the day he came to Earth.

Sonic and Amy brought their twins to the birthday party to play with Raven. Even though they're not ready yet since they're 2 months old and they haven't crawled yet.

"Bwa wa ga ga!" Raven tackled Petunia down while Navy played with a toy mallet.

"BAM BAM BAM!"

"Awww…. cute" Silver kneels down and looks at Raven.

"Ga! Ga!" Raven was looking at Silver's chest fur, thinking he's her dad.

Silver looked back at her wondering what she's thinking, "Oh you want to be with your god-father?" Silver picks her up and she nuzzled on his mane-like chest fur.

"Dang, why are you always obsessed with chest fur?" Silver wondered.

"Because she likes fluffy things, Silver" Nebula said.

"Okay, but she better be-…..AAAH!" Silver felt that Raven pulled his chest fur.

"Kyehehehehe!" Raven giggled.

"Don't hurt your godfather, sweetie" Nebula chuckled, "You ready to say happy birthday to your daddy?"

"Ga!" Raven nodded. Nebula picks Raven and goes to Shadow to let Raven congratulate her father. Shadow turned to see Nebula holding Raven and smiles softly.

"Say happy birthday" Nebula tells Raven.

"Haba ba da dada" Raven said.

But Shadow knew what she meant. He then held Raven close to him and cradles her, "Want a piece of cake?" Shadow asked her, she nods.

"Alright then. Here we go" Shadow went to slice a piece of cake to her but not a big one. Raven licks her lips and then ate the cake, while getting messy on her muzzle.

"You messy girl" Shadow chuckled and cleans her muzzle with a napkin.

"I gotta say, she looks a bit like you, Shads" Sonic said.

"Yes, except she got blue violet streaks" Shadow said.

"I see that. Navy is like me, aqua-phobic" Sonic said.

"I know. But also that he and his sister can summon hammers" Shadow said. Sonic nodded.

"And I guess that makes Raven the daughter of the Ultimate Lifeform" Sonic teased.

"She is. But also the cutest in this state" Shadow joked.

"Yup. She really learned her first words in just a few days after her birth" Sonic said.

Shadow nods and they both looked at Navy and Petunia who fought over a plushie.

"GA! GA BA GO GA!" Petunia shouted.

Raven sighs in annoyance by seeing her friends fight which she doesn't like. Amy goes up to her babies and picks them up to stop the fight.

"Sonikku, little help here" Amy said trying to keep Petunia and Navy from fighting. Sonic goes to support his wife while Shadow just stays with Raven and Nebula, continuing to celebrate the birthday party.

"Happy birthday Shadow" Nebula said and gave Shadow a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Nebula. You and Raven are gonna be the happiest family ever" Shadow said, hugging her with Raven.

The End.


End file.
